


Snow Outside

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Luke & Maia Friendship, Luke is Pack!Dad, They're both so awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: It's snowy and cold outside, so Luke and Maia enjoy it from afar, as they stay warm and dry in Luke's apartment.For bingo square "Snow"





	Snow Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know!

Luke looked outside, to where he could see the snow falling through the windows of his apartment. It was a beautiful night. The heavy winter clouds were catching the orange light of the city and reflecting it back as the snowflakes gently drifted through the air.

 

Luke turned back to the pot he had on the stove. “I know it’s not real hot chocolate, but it always makes me feel better.” He kept his voice soft. There was no reason to be loud in the quiet.

 

Maia looked up at him with a smile. “Thanks for letting me crash here.”

 

“I could hardly let you stay in an apartment with no heat!” Luke protested.

 

“You could have.” Maia repeats, “But you didn’t. So, thank you.” She had the stubborn smile that Luke knew meant she wouldn’t be argued with.

 

“Alright, fine. You’re welcome.” Luke paused. “But you’re welcome here anytime, even if you do have heat. You know that, right?”

 

Maia smiled. “I do. Thank you.” They both knew that she would never take him up on it unless it was an emergency, but the thought that she had somewhere to go meant more than she could ever express.

 

Luke turned back to the pot on the stove, adding in spices and sugar. Eventually, he decided it was done and pulled it off the heat. He opened a cabinet that was filled with liquor and turned to Maia. “What’s your poison?”

 

Maia grinned. “Whatever you’re having is great.”

 

“Alright.” Luke said, before grabbing four different bottles and adding them into the mix he’d made. “It’s a cross between not-eggnog and not-chocolate, and I’m never telling you what’s in it, but I promise it’s good.”

 

“Way to sell that to me, Luke.” It was easy for both of them to laugh in the warm, safe comfort of Luke’s home.

 

Luke poured the drink into two mugs and then moved to sit with Maia on his couch. She took one of the mugs from him and curled her hands around the warm ceramic.

 

“How’s school?” Luke asked, settling into the couch with his own mug.

 

“It’s good. I’m applying for an internship this summer at the aquarium.”

 

Luke grinned at her, “Good for you!

 

“How about you. I heard there’s a spot for Sergeant opening up. Are you going to go for that?”

 

Luke gave her a playful frown. “How do you know about that?”

 

Maia just smiled. “A woman must never reveal her secrets.”

 

Luke raised an eyebrow.

 

“I saw it in the paper.” Maia said, sarcasm dripping from her words, “It’s a government position. They’re required to advertise for it.”

 

“They still have newspapers?” Luke asked in fake shock, “You read newspapers?”

 

“No.” Maia replied, “But I do use newspapers to wash windows. So I see things occasionally.”

 

Luke just stared at her for a long moment before they both burst into laughter.

 

It may have been cold and snowing outside, but inside was the warmth of comfort and companionship.


End file.
